themkfanonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinoku
Shinoku is a ninja. He has 4 brothers and 1 sister. He is the oldest of the 6 kids that his mother, Kyanna, has. He has no clan alignment. Appearance Shinoku stands at 6 feet. Personality Shinoku is very cocky, which is usually how he gets into fights. He tries to be the 'tough guy' in the group. However, he is very careful and caring when he is around little children. In fights, he is devoted to winning and hates to lose. Allies *Shikanna (Sister) *Zero (Cousin) *Ari (Cousin) *Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) (Uncle) *Avara (Aunt) *Minya (Cousin) *Tobias *Boon *Serifina (Aunt) *Kirya (Aunt) *Scorpion *Glacier (Cousin) *Anra (Cousin) *Tomira (Cousin) Shinoku does care for his family (except for his dad) but since all are evil (with the exception of Shikanna) he sometimes has to fight them to protect Earthrealm. Enemies *Aiden *Baraka *Havik (Father) *Whirl-Wind *Chimera History When Shinoku's father, Havik, started to get into 'evil' things, he started to think that evil was 'the way'. His mother disagreed with Havik and for Shinoku's sake, sent Shinoku to an adoption center at the age of 2. Havik then killed Kyanna, remaking her evil. When Shinoku was about 7, he started taking martial arts classes. His mentor was 20-year-old Hanzo Hasashi (aka Scorpion). In his classes he learned karate, tiger-style, kendo, and aikido. During one of the classes (at age 15), Shinoku started to notice his hands were glowing orange. He was very confused at this so he asked Hanzo and he was puzzled. That night, he had a vision and found out he had some powers. He tried to use them and figured out they were portal powers. Shinoku could now go anywhere with these new powers. Shortly after that, Shinoku heard that Hanzo's village had been attacked so Shinoku went there. He saw that Hanzo's village had been massacred by the Lin Kuei. He was furious that they would kill his mentor and friend. Consumed by anger, he ran away and traveled around, trying to kill any Lin Kuei he could to avenge Hanzo. At age 17, he met Hanzo again as Scorpion. Scorpion explained everything to him and Shinoku understood. The next year he found the Lin Kuei's new 'base'. Shinoku was tired of traveling around so he ask if he could stay in a home around them. The Lin Kuei agreed and Shinoku lived with them in peace. One year later, he found out Kyanna was his mother, and learned of his story when he was younger. He learned of his connections to the Lin Kuei but he was partially in denial. Overtime, he accepted it. When Shinoku found out Flame killed his mother, he was ferious with him. His original plan was to challenge Flame but that night when he went to seep he was visited by Kyanna's spirit giving the location of Havik's lab where he kept recreating Kyanna. Shinoku, Shikanna, and Flame all went to Havik's lab and rescued Kyanna's original body. Shinoku and Shikanna took Kyanna to Kirya and got her revived. Unfortunatley, Kyanna was still evil. Shinoku apoligized to Flame for his behavior and Kyanna. Flame then offered Shinoku a chance to join his clan. Afterwards, Shinoku talked to Shikanna about it but Shikanna was against the idea. Shinoku explained the whole thing to her and she did understand but their decision was still unsure. Combat Characteristics X-Ray Shinoku stands in front of his opponent and hits them acrossed the face with his nunchuk. Then, he puts the chain of his nunchuk around the back of his opponent's neck and brings their head into his knee. His opponent is knocked back and and jumps back to keep his distance. Finishing Moves Fatalities Sorry To Leave You Hanging... Shinoku stabs his opponent in the middle of their neck from the side with the blade of his nunchuk. After 2 trys to pull in, he leaves his opponent's head hanging. He turns him/her around and pull their head off and shows it off. When Shoa Kahn says 'FATALITY' he throws it on the ground. Spine Choke Shinoku quickly slits his opponent's throat with his nunchuk blade and puts it back. He jabs his hand into their throat and grabs their spine. He puts a LOT of pressure on it and a crack is heard. He then pulls the head out along with the spine. He holds it in his hand until the screen goes black. Category:Netherrealm Category:Earthrealm Characters